Just another night
by Kiwi Flavored
Summary: My first one-shot! France has finally gotten his hands on England, but what will happen? FrUK and yaoi. Enjoy


**Authors note: My first one-shot. Dedicated to both of my best friends. (Happy Devin lady? I finally finished it.) Woo! So... uh.. Leave criticism if you so desire! And comments... I like comments. :3 They make me feel all fuzzy inside. -France mode- I bet that I can make you feel that way inside, and much, much more mon cherie. -exits France mode- I-I... don't know where that came from.:x**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

World conferences, these things are such a pain. Having everyone in this stuffy room is not good for my looks, I am far too beautiful to be held up in this room with so many people for this long. At least this year we are all in Italy, the scenery and the landmarks are close to rivaling my beautiful capital of Paris. And the little Italian is so happy that this conference is being held in his country, earlier when he was talking about his countries problems and how we should help he could barely keep himself calm. And of course when Germany spoke, the little Italian was head over heals paying attention to him. I swear there is something going on between those two… But alas, I no longer have any need to bother myself with Germany, we had our night and now that has passes I see no need to pay him any attention. There are so many people in this room, across the crescent table from me I can see Belgium (As much as I wish I couldn't see her here) and next to her Russia and Ukraine. So many countries are here, so many problems and so little time. Of course a vast number of these could be solved if the Euro wasn't on the verge of collapsing. If Greece wouldn't sleep during every second of every conference, much like he is now… His dark brown hair is all I can see over his shoulders aside from the cat is the purring happily next to the mass of hair, why must he sleep all the time? Can't he at least pretend to pay attention like I do. Germany is still talking about how he saved his economy and how it would be better if the treaty that ended World War II hadn't been so hard on him. Not that I care to pay attention or anything, that isn't my style. But at least I have been pretending, more important than Germany talking and talking is the petit Englishman sitting next to me. He is just staring off into the distance like always, his ever so bushy eyebrows furrowing and his deep green eyes searching for something to look to. Oh if only I could get a hold of him… If only he could be mine for a night, I could convince him to stay with me. Prussia and Spain have told me that England would never willingly spend the night with me, but why not? I am the world renounced France! I am the one that makes every man and woman feel themselves grow wet at the thought of me, the thought of my looming over them and kissing them like there is no tomorrow. Damn if only England would come to me one day, does that man never get horny? The only person I can see him every going to when he gets horny is America, but that is VERY unlikely, or at least I hope so… I want to stare at England's face for hours, I want to take his face in my hands and caress his body, and I want to hear him moan my name and whisper sweet words of love to me. Damn even the though of this happening is making me grow hard, _Merde_ this can be bad. I cross my legs and hope no one noticed my slightly erect member through my pants. No one seemed to notice and with a few minuets of thinking of Belgium my arousal died down, Germany is still rambling on about nothingness and I can notice the other nations are growing tired of his ramblings. Even Sweden and Finland got bored of his ramblings and began one of their famous "middle of a conference make-out sessions." Damn those two could get at it. Egypt could never speak English well so he has been sitting there almost asleep this whole time, at least he was trying to stay awake. Russia began knitting a new scarf a few hours ago and is almost finished with it, although no matter how many he makes he only wears the one Ukraine gave him when they were younger. Come to think of it, I can remember almost all of these nations when they were little, I really am one of the oldest, huh? Even America is bored, well, in actuality that shouldn't come as much of a surprise to me. His attention span is that close to a chipmunk, and with his Presidential running coming up I'm sure he has a lot on his mind for the next few weeks, his last boss was an idiot and made a vast number of the nations here hate him more than they thought actually possible. America is scribbling on a small piece of paper, more than likely about how great of a hero he is, and how he will save us from all of our problems. Well… at least he is being quiet for once, I grow so tired of hearing his voice. I again find myself staring at England, he is fiddling with one of his cartilage piercings and his tongue ring, both he got when he went through his punk phase. He is absentmindedly playing with his tongue ring, pushing it back and forth between the hole in his tongue. Oh how I wish that could he would put that tongue over me, over every inch of my body. I would have him begging for more, begging for me to fuck him over and over again, if only he was mine… Wait… Is he looking at me? Yeah, he is, shit look away, don't make eye contact. He laughed a little and looked away from me, but not before sliding me a sheet of paper with his handwriting on it.

** '****_Hey, this meeting is boring as all hell, huh? I just wish Germany would shut up, but it is almost five so we can get out of here soon. Do you want to hang out after we leave this place? What do you think Frog?'_**

Is he teasing me? Or maybe he just wants to hang out, like friends do… although we have had a pretty rough past when it comes to each other. But maybe he is serious? Could it be? Finally a chance to take hold of my little Englishman? This can go either way, but I will take it… and is, is England blushing? I think he is bushing! And while I read the note he sent me? Yes! This is finally my chance; this is the night when I, France finally can get to spend the night in the same bed as England.

** '**_**Oui, that sounds like a fun idea Mon petit lapin. But where should we go? I don't think a simple dinner would be enough to satisfy either of us tonight. Alas, my room gets the best room service and I have some good movies, why don't we hang out there? Does that sound like a decent idea?'**_

I signed the paper with a small heart, only slightly bigger than the period of a sentence… Maybe he will accept, as the master of romance I can get anyone into my bed as long as I can get him or her into my room first. Tonight may be a night to remember after all. Now if only we could get Germany to stop talking, the excess noise is giving me a headache. It seems that mine and England's note passing was gaining the strange looks of Scotland and Whales, who are the two brothers of my little Englishman. 'Let them stare,' I think to myself, the more they stare the more fun I can have with this. I can see England reading my note, the blush on his face deepening and he got a pen from beside him and quickly scribbled another note to me. I wonder what it will say, and I hope it is an acceptance of my offer. That way I can try to have a bit of fun the last half-hour of today's meeting. Scotland whispered something to Whales and the two of them shared a small laugh, which got the attention of Germany and he started rambling on about how disrespectful the two of them were, and apparently the topic of sausage prices is a very important topic when it came to world affairs. About that time I saw a little piece of paper being pushed next to me from the chair to my right, it was from England, and I actually feel a bit nervous about reading it. What if he denies my offer, what if he hates me? Damn it I am France, no one can reject me.

** '****_That sounds like a great idea! So after the meeting we can walk together? How does that sound? I know it is a bit sudden, but I have been feeling a bit lonely and I need the company… And Scotland has been a general ass since last month. Please? Please France, do this for me?'_**

I-is he begging me to walk with him? This is wonderful, no this is beyond imagination! This is the best thing to happen to me since England rescued me from Germany during World War II. This means I can have some fun with him before the meeting ends, I have always been one for 'public displays of attention' as America calls them. So at that moment I scoot my chair closer to England's, whispering in his ear,

"I have been lonely too, Mon Cher. Can I sit here? That is, as long as you can control your urges with me being this close to you. I can hold myself off if you can do the same, although I say we give the other nations something else to pay attention to for the rest of the meeting."

After saying that I notice the starting of an indent in England's lap, Onhonhon! So my little Englishman does feel that way about me, this makes things all the more interesting. All he does is nod after my whispering, so… what can I do to get the other nations attention? I have an idea, as I begin kissing England's neck, softly of course, I wouldn't want to rough him up too much… yet. I even hear a few light moans escaping England's mouth as I continue caressing his now even more erect member through his pants. The other nations are starting to notice us now, great! I want everyone to see who I finally have in my grasps. Even Sweden and Finland stopped their make-out session to watch us. I can feel England's member perfectly through his pants now, if I can make him this hard from a few kisses on the neck then tonight will indeed be a night to remember. I stopped suddenly and scooted my chair back to its original place, leaving a very aroused and sad Englishman sitting in his seat, and also the attention of nearly every other nation here. I love this attention, the confused looks and even some jealous ones being thrown in my direction. America even was staring at me, I can't really determine the look on his face, but it is amusing to say the least. "Did you see that?" and "did that really just happen?" are being whispered all over the room now, see what I have started? This is great, and England is sitting there, looking down into his lap with a bright red face, probably trying to calm his erection down and stop his immense blushing. I feel a little sorry for him, but I will make it all up to him when we get to my room. Finally Germany realized that no one was paying even a hint of attention to him, not even Japan who is usually very attentive, so he dismissed the meeting and slowly everyone began to leave. I stood up and straightened out my clothes, walking past England's seat I stop for a moment.

"Are you ready to go? The meeting is over and we can get to my room quickly if you want, Mon Cher." I whispered, England blushes yet again and just nods to me. This is finally the day, I will finally have Mon petit Englishman.

There were only a few countries left in the room when my prize and I were walking out of the conference room, among those were, Scotland, Whales, and the still asleep Greece. Scotland still doesn't seem too happy, then again I doubt any brother would be happy if they see their brother walk away with me. Laughing slightly to myself, we leave the room. America is there, waiting for us I assume. He looks up from his hamburger pile and sees us, his face brightens and he stops eating. Although only long enough to tell England something.

"Yo! Iggy! There you are man; I've needed to talk to you! Come over here for a minuet, this is private. You don't mind, huh Francie?" All I did was slightly shake my head, and the American went off with MY Englishman… Maybe they won't be long.

As I waited for America and England to come back, one of my best friends came up to me. I wonder why he even comes to these meetings anymore since he is technically not a nation anymore.

"France! There you are dude, so, I saw the shit you pulled with England, huh? Are you serious?! I never though he would go for that, and I am so awesome that it is impossible for me to be wrong!" He laughed his same annoying laugh, his bright red eyes shining and his white hair almost glistening… Maybe after England I should try him? That would be a fun experience. Wait, Merde, we are both tops, which would never work out. Damn.

"Oui, for real. I have that little Englishman wrapped around my finger now. I think I may keep him though, I have had my eye on him for the longest time…"

Just as I finished my sentence England and the obnoxious American returned. "There you are, Mon Cher. Shall we go?" I asked my little Englishman, he blushed slightly at the comment and just nodded his head.

So we started to walk off, and I heard Prussia laughing, I wonder why. Oh well, it isn't important. I have England and that is all that matters. We reached the elevators and thankfully we were the only ones in the small compartment. I want him so bad… I can feel it in every muscle in my body. I can't help myself and push England against one of the walls, snaking my hands around his waist. Pulling him closer and giving him a long passionate kiss. Every part of me is yearning for this. Every muscle… And England seems to be having his share of fun; he is kissing me back, almost as hard as I am kissing him. He is growing hard also; nothing could beat this moment. Ironically a few seconds later the elevator dings, informing me that we have reached my floor, and as it happened the two of us were pressed up against the door that opens, and we fell onto the floor. I landed on top of him and couldn't help but notice how cute he looks; he was even blushing like a mad man.

We finally got back to my room, and clothes were being thrown in every direction, finally I have England in my room. Tonight is the night.

"Uh… France? Can I make a request before we do this?" He said to me, barely whispering, I can almost hear the lust in his voice. It is driving me mad.

"Oui, anything you want Mon petit lapin." I whispered in his ear, clutching his naked body to my own, he is so hard it is intoxicating.

"C-can we have a drink first? I've had a bad day so far." He looks so cute, almost like a child, but what would a few glasses of wine hurt?

"Oui, that sounds like a bon idea." I winked at him and he blushed a little more. Walking into the kitchen (still naked) I see a bottle that I brought from home. 1948 white wine, perfect, this will make for the perfect drink for tonight's… activities. I grab two wine glasses and slip back into the main room. England is now lying on the couch, posing? Just for me? Damn this man must be in my head or something. I smirk and laugh softly as I sit next to my lover for the evening.

"Does this please you, England?" I ask with a slight smile, anything to make this night last.

"Yeah. Oh! Hey can you go get me a blanket from the bedroom? I think we may need it." He blushes even deeper, deeper than I though possible.

And at the request I get up and head to the bedroom, finding the perfect blanket and returning to the couch. England had already poured the wine and sipping on his, how cute he is, sitting here naked sipping wine. I could live in this moment forever. He motions for me to sit next to him, and I do. I picked up my wine glass and toasted for the best night of our lives. After the first few sips I start to get dizzy, my vision blurring and my head spinning. Wine has never affected me this way, and I have drunk much stronger drinks… 'Did he… spike my… drink?' I ask myself as I go dark. Everything around me, befallen in blackness. So… sleepy…

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

I wake up in another room, 'What happened to me?' 'Where am I?' 'What did that god damn Englishman do to me?' are all questions running through my head simultaneously. My hands… are the handcuffed? Fuck! They are. This could be bad; this could be very, very bad. I have been in situations worse than this, but I wanted my night with England! What could have gone wrong? Oh yeah, the drinks. That cheeky bastard spiked my drink. But where am I now?

Just at that moment I see Belgium come out of the bathroom, only in a towel.

"Aww, come on! How could I end up here? And with YOU?" I almost scream and I try and get out of the handcuffs, failing epically.

"You don't remember, my dear? England said you two had the best night he has ever had. That you are the best sex partner ever, although that isn't saying much considering England doesn't get around much. He called me up a few hours ago, he told me to tell you what happened when you woke up. You should be lucky; he made me swear I wouldn't touch you. I still love you… you know that right?

"Frankly, Belgium I don't give a shit. All I want is out of these handcuffs! Now!" I demanded, my face beginning to grow red with anger.

"Nope, England said to make sure you stayed tied up. But don't worry my love, I am here." She said, although making no attempt to move closer, thank god.

"So you are telling me that I had the most wonderful night with England, and I can't remember any of it?!" I asked, my anger being replaced with feeling of sadness.

"Yeah, pretty much." And that was the only response that exited her lips.

So… I finally had him. Finally, and I can't remember any of it? Great… just fucking great…

**_Merde!_**

* * *

**Like it? Oui, non? Leave comments, they save Hitler babies! I mean... uh... Moo? o.O I don't know what you are talking about. I swears it! **

**Fare-the-well my pretties! **

**Oh! The reason for the Belgium hate relates to my Hetalia group. xD So sorry I guess to all the France x Belgium peoples, if there are any. O.o  
**


End file.
